


Как Dark Tranquillity и In Flames менялись вокалистами

by mnogabukv



Category: Dark Tranquillity, In Flames - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Это не могло быть просто так! Как вокалист Дарков вдруг оказался у Пламенных, а бывший сессионный музыкант Пламенных волшебным образом очутился у Дарков. Магия эльфов!люблю шведский дэт-дум и etc





	Как Dark Tranquillity и In Flames менялись вокалистами

текст песни Dark Tranquillity - Auctioned

 

  
\- Шило на мыло меняем, - приятным мягким баритоном произнес Еспер Стремблад.  
"Свой" Микаэль Станне, исполняющий партии бэк-вокалиста был тощим, высоким и нестерпимо рыжим, с острой плутоватой мордочкой Лиса из сказок дядюшки Римуса. Зато "дарк транквилитивский" новобранец, которого звали Андерс Фриден напоминал похудевшего Карлсона, слезшего со стокгольмской крыши, такой же круглощекий, с ямочкой на пухлом подбородке и крупным мясистым носом.  
\- Вы только послушайте какой у Микаэля нечеловеческий рык, - "сватал" Еспер Стремблад "даркам" непредсказуемо хитрого и коварного вокалиста.  
\- А у нашего Андерса очень неплохой, прямо-таки неподражаемый гроул, а какая у него дикция! - В процесс переговоров включился соло-гитарист "Дарк Транквилити" Никлас Сундин. - Вы только послушайте как он отчетливо выговаривает "It's not so much the pain/It's more the actual knife", не то, что нечленораздельные вопли Йонаса Ренксе с "Танца декабрьских душ"... О, а еще наш маленький Карлсон дергается, как заводной и может пробегать всю песню, почти как Мэтт Беллами со своей гитарой.  
\- А посмотрите какая у Рыжика роскошная шевелюра! Он у нас еще и в любительский футбол играет, а какая хорошая у него дыхалка! - музыканты группы "Ин флеймс" продолжали нахваливать своего неуемного гитариста, который своим жизнерадостно восторженным щенячьим видом нарушал суровый брутальный имидж всей группы "пламенных".  
Участники группы "Дарк Транквилити" ради интереса заглянули в ярко-голубые хитрющие глаза Микаэля Станне. Магия эльфов и рыжих сработала и на этот раз. "Дарки" с каждой секундой все сильнее и основательнее проникались лукавым очарованием рыжего паренька.  
\- Что-то подозрительно быстро вы решили от него избавиться, - музыканты "Темного сознания" решили показать, что хотя они и рады избавиться от слишком категоричного и брутального Андерса Фридена, который явно пытался потеснить негласного лидера "дарков" Никласа Сундина и нарушал сложную утонченную гармоническую мелодику группы своей бескомпромиссной напористостью и решительностью, но не пытаются вместо гипотетического журавля в небе хватать первую же попавшуюся птицу. Между тем бывший вокалист "дарков" оглядев плотных крепко сложенных мужиков из "В пламени" принял какое-то важное решение и решительно шагнул навстречу своей новой группе и грядущей музыкальной славе.  
\- Вы тоже не шибко держитесь за своего вокалиста, - не остались в долгу "пламенные".  
Энергичный и решительный вид Фридена произвел на флегматичных участников самое благоприятное впечатление. В конце концов, группе "In Flames" нужен был свой Эрик Победоносный, основатель королевского дома Швеции. Последующее хвалебное замечание положило конец всяким остававшимся у них сомнениям.  
\- А у нашего Фридена есть гениальная концепция пост-апокалиптического альбома "Whoracle"...  
\- А у Станне дивный чистый вокал и неподражаемый харш и гроул, вы только представьте как его голос будет звучать на Auctioned ... - по древним правилам сватовства викингов в ответ на богатые дары следовало преподнести ответный подарок.

Решено, отцы-основатели двух гетеборгских групп ударили по рукам и обменялись своими бывшими музыкантами.

 

If I wake up dead to world  
With the helm at my command  
The reaching out of this..  
Oh, faced tomorrow  
In the eleventh hour

2015


End file.
